Hitherto, a specific technique to realize a long-focal-depth erect life-size lens array is not disclosed.
JP-A-2006-14081 and JP-A-2005-37891 can be cited as disclosing a technique relating to the long-focal-depth erect life-size lens array.
However, JP-A-2006-14081 merely discloses specifications required for the lens array, and does not disclose a specific technique to realize the long-focal-depth erect life-size lens array.
JP-A-2005-37891 has a problem that the long-focal-depth erect life-size lens array can not be realized.